Me amas?
by Charlotte CF
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, una chica que recién se ha transferido a la escuela Shikon, donde conoce a los hermanos Taisho. En Kagome empieza a surgir fuertes sentimientos por Inuyasha, los cuales no logran ser correspondidos. Sin saber el motivo, Sesshomaru desea proteger a la azabache. Inuyasha se siente confundido al enterarse de los sentimientos de su amiga...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este el primer capitulo de mi primera historia, espero que les guste.

**-** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Capitulo 1: El Comienzo**

Se podían oír las olas del lugar donde estaba aquella muchacha de ojos chocolate, y cabellera azabache, ella se encontraba en una cabaña cerca al mar, al despertar sus ojos se encontraron con un cuarto desconocido y el aroma del mar y el sonido de las olas. Salio en busca de alguna pista del lugar en donde estaba, pero al salir de la cabaña se dio cuenta que la playa estaba desierta, solo pudo ver a lo lejos un hombre parado mirando el oleaje, se fue acercando mas y mas al muchacho y poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que no estaba solo, que a su lado se encontraba una muchacha de cabello largo y azabache que se manejaba una cuerpo escultural. —Quien..— No sabia que hacia ella ahí, y mucho menos mirando aquella escena, el muchacho volteo ligeramente, sin embargo no podía ver el rostro de aquel hombre.

El corazón de la muchacha empezaba a agitarse cuando ambos acercaban sus rostros para besarse.

—No..—"pero que.. yo no.. por que.." No entendía lo que sucedía, su corazón dolía, no sabia que lo que realmente era lo que sentía solo quería que ese beso parara, sin si quiera sentirlo, las lagrimas en su rostro resbalaban sin orden alguna, el dolor la consumía... De pronto se veía arrodillada sin saber por que se sentía así, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, las olas, el mal, la arena, el cielo, solo estaba ella y esa dolorosa escena..

¡RIIING! ¡RIIIING!

El despertador sonaba despertando de golpe a la muchacha. —Demonios!— mascullo, "solo era un sueño" agotada, se acurruco nuevamente para dormir

*Pov. Kagome*

No quería levantarme pero mi madre ya estaba gritándome desde la cocina para que baje a desayunar. Me levante rápido de la cama, fui a asearme y acto continuo me cambie; el uniforme en realidad no estaba nada mal, una blusa color blanca con detalles a lo largo del pecho, con un listón azul, una falda plisada color beige que hacia juego, en mi caso levaba una blusa manga tres cuartos, usaba unas medias largas color negro y unos zapatos del mismo color. Baje a desayunar.

Hoy empezaré un nuevo año escolar, bueno en realidad es el ultimo. A cualquier chica normal le asustaría llegar a su nueva escuela, y mas si es en una nueva ciudad, pues creo que yo soy la excepción, la razón: vivo cambiándome de escuela seguido. Agarre mi bicicleta me despedí de mi madre y salí con rumbo a la que seria mi nueva escuela.

—Kagome por que no vas en el auto—

—Mamá, en auto no puedo sentir el aire en mi rostro— dije un poco divertida, era gracioso molestar a mama.

—Kagome sabes que no me gusta que andes en bicicleta cuando estas con el uniforme—La voz de mi madre sonaba autoritaria.

—Lo se, lo se pero tampoco me gusta que me mandes con el chofer— Realmente no me gustaba, me hacia sentir como una nena.

—Pero...—

—hasta luego madre nos vemos en la cena— Apresure a decir. Sabia que iba a empezar con su sermón, y no quería escucharlo tan temprano, le di un beso y salí de la casa inmediatamente.

Mi madre es supervisora de una de las empresas mas grandes del país, es por eso que paramos viajando, no me sorprendería que mañana me vuelva a dar la noticia de que nos vamos nuevamente, aunque ella me prometió que nos estableceríamos aquí. Di un suspiro de cansancio, el semáforo me indico que debía parar, voltee ligeramente mi rostro para deslumbrarme con un hermoso parque y me encontré con una escena poco usual, realmente me pareció muy tierna. Un muchacho, alto y de cabellos plateados, se apiadaba de un pequeño cachorro, aquel muchacho se veía como un niño pequeño mientras jugaba con el pequeño, sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, el sonido de un claxon me aviso que el semáforo cambio y tuve que seguir.

*Fin Pov. Kagome*

Kagome bajo de su bicicleta y admiro lo grande que era su nueva escuela, veía como los alumnos eran un poco estirados, pero eso a ella no le sorprendía, vivía mudándose de escuela en escuela y la mayoría eran de ese tipo, es por eso que no había hecho muchos amigos a lo largo de su corta vida. Como su madre le indico se dirigió a la oficina de profesores para que le dieran las indicaciones correspondientes.

—Señorita Higurashi, bienvenida a la escuela Shikon, ella es la señorita Sango, la presidenta estudiantil.—Ambas se estrecharon las manos y se regaron una gentil sonrisa— Cualquier consulta ella estará a su disposición. Seria conveniente que la acompañe a su salón de clases— dijo seriamente la mujer que aparentaba tener 30 años de edad. Ambas muchas salieron de la oficina para dirigirse a sus aulas.

—Dime Higurashi— Le dijo cortes mente la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

—Kagome, me puedes decir Kagome..— Apresuro a decir la azabache. Su compañera le regalo una sonrisa.

—Dime Kagome por que te trasferiste de escuela— La interrogaba la castaña de ojos marrón oscuro.

— Mi madre y mi hermano parábamos viajando por negocios, por eso me transfiero de escuela muy seguido— Dijo con una sonrisa que caracterizaba a la morena.

—Tienes hermano?, y también se ha transferido?—

—No, mi hermano es mayor que yo, ahora esta ocupando el puesto de mi difunto padre— Se acordó de lo mucho que extrañaba a su padre y a su hermano, éste casi ya no paraba en casa desde que su padre había fallecido

—Ah mira, que interesante— Dijo con una sonrisa. —Para serte sincera fue un poco raro el hecho de que recibieran a una alumna en el ultimo año escolar, por eso me sorprendí mucho— dijo riendo. En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaban el comienzo de clases, para entonces ya habían llegado al respectivo salón de la recién llegada.

—Bueno me voy, nos vemos en el almuerzo me gustaría conocerte mas— hablo la presidenta.

—Pero.. no tienes clases conmigo? — Dijo un poco desilusionada la azabache

—No, estoy en otra clase, pero nos vemos en la cafetería al acabar las clases— Dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bien, hasta luego Sango— Y ambas se separaron. Kagome entro al que ahora era su salón de clases, era amplio y los asientos se veían cómodos, rápidamente diviso un asiento junto a la ventana, le gustaba estar junto a ella.

*Pov. Inuyasha*

Esa mañana salí mas temprano de lo usual de casa ya que mi motocicleta estaba en el taller, caminaba con el celular en mano pues conversaba con Kikyo, cuando algo llamo mi atención, cerca a un parque estaba una caja que se movía raramente, me acerque y lo que vi me enterneció era un cachorro, recién llevaría un par de meses de nacido por su aspecto. "seria un bonito regalo para Kikyo" pensé.

—Inuyasha?, porque no me contestas?—

—Lo siento, te llamo en la tarde si?—

—pero.. — escuche un suspiro — esta bien hablamos en la tarde —colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a atender al pequeño cachorro.

Jugaba un rato con él, mientras pensaba si era buena idea regalárselo a Kikyo, se que lo cuidaría bien , pero realmente me gustaría conservarlo. Algo inusual me ocurrió, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda, sentía que alguien me observaba, volteé y solo pude observar a una muchacha de largos cabellos color azabache montada en una bicicleta, no logre ver su rostro debido a que el viento movió sus cabellos.

Llegue un poco tarde al colegio por ir a dejar al pequeño gato a mi departamento. Al llegar me di cuenta de que alguien estaba sentada en mi lugar.

- Disculpa, pero este es mi lugar- le dije con una sonrisa, la sensación de que la había visto antes, estaba presente..

*Fin pov. Inuyasha*

La muchacha escucho que alguien le hablaba, volteo ligeramente para encontrarse con un chico alto, moreno de cabellos plateados y de ojos ambarinos, su mirada era amable, pudo notar que su camisa estaba desfajada, "Quizá se hizo tarde... y tuvo que correr" rió divertida en su interior. Aquel porte lo había visto antes en aquel parque y una sonrisa salio de sus labios al suponer la razón de su tardanza . El muchacho se percato de aquella sonrisa de la muchacha, tenia que admitir que era hermosa, "Es nueva.. nunca la había visto, y es ... su sonrisa.. es hermosa" se maldijo por pensar así, el tenia novia "aunque decir que una chica es bonita no tiene nada de malo", pensó un poco divertido sacando una sonrisa de lado...

.

.

**Hasta aquí con el primer Capitulo, se que es corto, espero que e aya causado curiosidad seguir leyendo. Mañana subiré otro capitulo. **

**Gracias por leer, acepto sugerencias y todo, por favor comenten...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Holaa, continuando con la historia aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo espero que lo disfruten!_

_- Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_

**Capítulo 2: ¿Amigos?**

El muchacho se percató de aquella sonrisa de la muchacha, tenía que admitir que era hermosa, "Es nueva... Nunca la había visto, y es... su sonrisa... Es hermosa" se maldijo por pensar así, él tenía novia "aunque decir que una chica es bonita no tiene nada de malo", pensó un poco divertido sacando una sonrisa de lado...

—Lo siento, pero aquí no está su nombre escrito— contesto la azabache.

—Alumnos, tomen asiento. Joven Inuyasha por favor vaya a su lugar— Demando la maestra.

—Pero...— Iba a replicar pero vio que atrás de la joven había un asiento vacío, y simplemente se sentó. Estaba un poco idiotizado por lo sucedido, se notaba que era nueva para responderle de esa manera a un Taisho.

Las clases había transcurrido tranquilas, el timbre del almuerzo había sonado, era hora de encontrarse con Sango. Rápidamente la muchacha se levantó de su lugar recordando que se vería con Sango en camino a la cafetería, no notaba que una mirada ambarina la veía con curiosidad "En verdad se parecen.."..." se decía. No había dejado de ver a la muchacha, el parecido a su novia no dejaba de intrigarle, quería saber más de ella y descubrir si tenían cierta relación.

Ya en la cafetería Kagome había visto a lo lejos a Sango, sin embargo dos personas más estaban con ella, podía ver un joven con una pícara sonrisa en su cara, se veía a leguas que era un playboy, a su costado estaba un chico de cabellos plateados,"pero si ...si... se parece a aquel muchacho" sorprendida la pelinegra avanzó hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga.

—Kagome! Mira te presento, él es Miroku— Miroku se levantó del lugar donde estaba para sostener la mano de la azabache y darle un beso en sus suaves manos.

—Un placer conocerla señorita, déjeme decirle que usted e...— Antes que prosiguiera Sango le dio un cocacho en su cabeza. Realmente odiaba que el muchacho coqueteara con cada chica que le presentaran.

—Si si si... No te hagas el gracioso con ella Miroku!— Dijo molesta Sango

—Pero si yo solo...— Dijo sobándose la parte agredida por su amiga. Realmente pegaba muy fuerte para ser mujer.

—Bueno prosigo, él es Sesshomaru Taisho— Aquel muchacho estaba concentrado en el libro que sostenía, ni se había percatado de que ella estaba parada en frente de él. Todas las miradas se posaron en el muchacho, y el aún seguía concentrado en aquel libro.

—Sesshomaru! No seas grosero— Le grito la castaña. Sesshomaru bajo el libro al escuchar a su amiga, y con una gélida mirada observo a la azabache. Esto solo le causo más curiosidad a Kagome, "Son tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes" se dijo.

—Hey! ¿Nno me van a presentar a su amiguita? —Dijo una voz atrás de ella. Captando la atención de todos en el lugar. Su amiga Sango revoleo los ojos, no era raro que Inuyasha quisiese ser el centro de atención.

—Ya Inuyasha, ella es Kago...— Inuyasha se puso a lado de la chica para poder observarla, en ese momento se percató que ya la había conocido.

—Tú... la roba sitios— Le dijo, mientras le quitaba la manzana que era parte del almuerzo del pelinegro.

— ¿La roba que?... — Dijo indignada la joven. No lo podía creer, era un tanto irritante ese tipo.

—¿Se conocen?—Dijo sorprendida castaña

—Esta mañana ella se robó mi sitio, ese lugar siempre fue mío desde que ingrese a la escuela—

—Lo siento pero el lugar como a te lo he dicho no tenía tu nombre— Intervino, con el afán de defenderse, era absurdo el apodo que le otorgado, no le gustaba que tenga ese tipo de confianzas sin siquiera conocerla del poniendo.

—Claro que sí... solo que faltaba escribirlo— Dijo con el ceño fruncido, otorgándole una sonrisa divertida, dándole una mordida a la jugosa manzana que tenía en su mano.

—Idiota...— Le dijo, parecía un niño quejándose por cosas tan absurdas.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste?—Dejo la manzana en la mesa donde se encontraba su grupo de amigos y la miro con el ceño fruncido esperando alguna explicación por haberle dicho idiota. Ambos rostros se veían molestos con la persona que estaba al frente de ellos, si sus miradas mataran pues una guerra se desataría en ese preciso momento.

—Enserio Inuyasha recién la conoces y ya has entablado una pelea con ella, sí que es un avance— Intervino Miroku, un tanto divertido tratando de apaciguar las cosas entre su amigo y su nueva compañera..

—Saben que mejor me voy— Dijo Inuyasha un poco fastidiado por lo sucedido. Una pelinegra algo parecida a Kagome hizo su entrada por la cafetería dirigiéndose al peli plata, lo cogió del brazo y ambos salieron del lugar."¿Quién es ella?" se preguntó un poco decepcionada.

—Inuyasha nunca cambia— Miroku hablo. Todos rieron menos el aludido quien logro escuchar el comentario desde la distancia en la que estaba y aquel muchacho de fría expresión.

—Sesshomaru que te pasa, siempre te ha gustado burlarte de Inuyasha— Dijo Sango observando como su amigo no dejaba de leer el dichoso libro.

—Burlarme si, pero no haa reirmereírme de sus idioteces— Dejo de leer el libro y se cogió el entrecejo, signo de lo cansado que estaba.

—Sesshomaru...— Dijo Sango un poco preocupada, últimamente lo había notado muy cansado. No era normal que llegara tarde a las clases.

—Me voy, tengo algo que hacer— Dijo el peli plata parándose del lugar, no se percató que la muchacha a la que acaban de presentarle estaba cerca y terminaron chocándose.

—Lo siento— Dijo la pelinegra "¿Por qué me disculpo?.. Él no se dio cuenta que estaba ahí" dijo un poco enfada—Yo...—

—No ... importa— Y dicho esto se fue del lugar. Sin ni siquiera observarla. La azabache solo suspiró y se sentó junto a Sango.

—Una pregunta...— dijo un poco desconcertada la azabache, la actitud de aquel chico le había molestado un poco, parecía ser de esos típicos idiotas que solo les interesa ellos mismo. .

—Dime...— Dijo Sango.

—¿Por qué están con él, si es así de frío? ¿y al parecer no disfruta de su compañía?…— Dijo mientras probaba un bocado de su almuerzo.

—Sesshomaru?... En realidad es una larga historia. Un suspiro salió de los labios de Sango, su amigo no siempre fue asiasí.

—Señorita Kagome si me permite, Sesshomaru no siempre tuvo esa actitud, la muerte de su padre le afecto de sobre manera;, Inuyasha y el apenas tenían 10 años, fue muy doloroso para ambos, pero Inuyasha lo supo llevar sin embargo Sesshomaru, aun no puede sonreír desde entonces. — Esta vez hablo Miroku siendo escuchado por todos los que estaban presentes.

—Sí, bueno en ese entonces Inuyasha tenía a Kikyo para apoyarlo en ese entonces— Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica la presidenta.

—¿Quien es Kikyo?— Preguntó, "Quizá sea la chica con la que se fue". A pesar del mal comienzo que tuvo con el muchacho, algo en él le atraía y no lo aceptaba pero la desilusionó el verlo con otra muchacha.

—Su actual novia, señorita— Acotó Miroku, tratando de abrazar a su Sanguito, siendo golpeado al instante por ella, dejando a un adolorido Miroku. Esto le causo gracia a la morena, y una risa salió de sus labios.

—En realidad ellos eran amigos de la infancia, Kikyo siempre estuvo enamorada de él y hace apenas 2 años empezaron a salir— Dijo tratando de seguir con el tema.

—Entonces ustedes también son amigos de Kikyo?— Continuó preguntando. Simplemente quería saber más de él, simplemente eso.

—Algo así, en realidad la señorita Kikyo siempre estuvo celosa de la cercanía que tenía mi Sanguito con los Taisho, especialmente por su amado Inuyasha— Habló Miroku, aun adolorido por el golpe de su querida Sango.

— ¿Mi Sanguito?, ¿ Están saliendo?— Se sorprendió mucho escuchar esa palabras del pelinegro.

—No, no estamos saliendo— Dijo tajante la castaña. Vaya que le caía bien Sango, se veía que era una mujer madura y sobre todo humilde a pesar de estar en esta escuela de ricachones.

—Pero Sanguito...—Dijo cogiéndole la mano, y viéndola con unos ojos suplicantes el morocho.

—Ya te dije que no pienso estar con un mujeriego como tú — Dijo sonrojada la muchacha ante la mirada que le otorgaba su amigo, le gustaba, pero nunca sedería ante él, era un mujeriego y eso le apenaba.

La campana sonó interrumpiendo la conversación de los jóvenes nuevamente avisando que deberían regresar a sus clases. Los chicos se despidieron y se dirigieron cada uno en sus respectivos salones.

Al llegar la azabache se sentó en el mismo lugar, miraba hacia la ventana y pudo encontrar a aquel peli plata con un libro en la mano, recostado en un árbol leyendo entretenida mente, " Sigue con ese libro… ¿que no piensa ir a clases?" como de telepatía se tratase, el joven dejo de leer para dirigirse a su clase.

*Pov. Sesshomaru*

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana cuando decidí abrir mis ojos, últimamente no había podido dormir, el día del aniversario de la muerte de mi padre estaba cerca y siempre tengo sueños per turbantes durante esta época. Fui a tomar una ducha, mientras algunos fragmentos de mi sueño regresaban.

"El rostro de una muchacha de cabello negro se presentó frente a mi llorando de la manera más desgarrarte que podía a ver visto, le dolía verla así, hasta el punto en el que lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus gélidos ojos. Quería abrazarla pero se alejaba más y más, sin embargo mientras más se alejaba el llanto seguía impregnado en sus oídos y se hacía más torturante."

Salí del baño, me alisté y cuando baje el desayuno estaba sobre la mesa.

Fui por las llaves de mi auto para dirigirme a la escuela, las clases ya habían empezado así que decidí ir al parque y sentarme a leer un libro. Cuando sonó el timbre fui directo al aula, y me encontré con Sango que iba rumbo a la cafetería, me agarro del brazo y me dijo que quería que conociera a una persona.

— ¿Quién es Sanguito? — Pregunto un poco aburrido Miroku.

—Una chica nueva, les va a encantar, se llama Kagome— Dijo emocionada Sango.

—Sesshomaru se amable ¿sí? — Sango me miró con una mirada de reproche,

—No te prometo nada Sango—Le dije, y me concentre en el libro que estaba leyendo. Solo pude escuchar un suspiro salir de parte de Sango y Miroku.

Pasaron unos minutos y la susodicha llegó, lo pude notar por el ruido que había hecho sango al llamarla, al parecer me tendría que ir a otro lado, aquí no se puede leer.

Escuche a Sango pronunciar mi nombre, pero realmente no me causaba interés conocer a la nueva muchacha.

—Sesshomaru! No seas grosero— La escuche gritar a Sango. Bajé el libro al escucharla, y con observe a la nueva chica. Se veía simpática, y diferente a cualquier chica en este colegio, pude sentir que estaba un poco confundida, de seguro ya conoció a mi hermano.

Y como si fuera poco, el idiota estaba llegando. Simplemente no le di importancia y seguía leyendo mi libro.

Pero era torturante el ruido que estaban haciendo, que decidí irme de ese lugar, me paré y no me di cuenta que la muchacha ésta estaba cerca.

—Lo siento— Me dijo —Yo...— no quería escuchar su explicación así que seguí mi andar.

—No... Importa— Así salí de tan ruidoso lugar.

Regrese al parque donde estuve tempano al cabo de unos minutos había sonado el timbre, pasó un momento cuando sentí que alguien me observaba, subí la mirada, pero no pude ver a nadie "Será mejor que vaya a clases" Me dije.

Cuando llegué pude ver que la muchacha que hace unos momentos atrás estaba peleando con mi hermano, ahora hablaba muy a gusto con él "ya debió conquistarla" me dije, mi hermano siempre fue popular con las chicas, esto le molestaba a Kikyo, sin embargo ella seguía perdidamente enamorada de mi hermano. Por una fracción de segundos la mirada de aquella mujer con la mía se encontraron.

*Fin Pov. Sesshomaru*

—Hey! roba sitios— Esa voz ya la conocía muy bien, y con un suspiro giró su rostro para encontrarse con una ambarina mirada.

—Inuyasha ¿cierto?, ¡te agradecería que no me llamaras así!— Le dijo pacíficamente, ya no quería pelear al menos no en ese momento.

—jajaja Está bien, entonces...Kagome?— Dijo sonriéndole y sentándose en el asiento de atrás. Kagome le siguió con la mirada, hasta que se sentó y regreso la mirada al frente

—Sí, mucho mejor— Dijo con una sonrisa que el muchacho no pudo observar.

—Bueno, ¿porque te cambiaste de escuela apenas un año de terminar?— Se había inclinado para llamar la atención de su compañera. Esta por inercia volteó la mirada hacia el moreno.

—Por trabajo de mi madre—

—Ah y tu madre a que se dedica—

—Supervisora—

—Porque eres tan cortante, me haces acordar a mi estúpido hermano— Lo dijo renegando, creía que podía entablar una conversación común y corriente con aquella muchacha, pero solo le hizo acordar a su estúpido hermano.

—jajaja, ¿ustedes se pelean seguido?— No soportó más y al ver ese semblante de niño en su rostro la hizo enternecerse y sacar una sonrisa.

—Tu sonrisa es muy bonita— Le dijo el peli plata recuperando algo de seriedad, se había quedado momentáneamente embelesado por unos segundo. Mientras Kagome se sonrojo ligeramente. —Algo así, no nos soportamos mutuamente, pero cuando necesito su apoyo, a su manera él siempre está ahí— Dijo recordando los momentos en los que siempre su hermano lo ayudaba, aunque siempre le decía que era una idiota bueno para nada.

En ese instante Sesshomaru entra al salón llamando la atención de la muchacha y su recientemente amigo. "Pero él... no estuvo en las primeras horas de clase" se interrogo la azabache

—Sesshomaru, ¿por qué no viniste temprano?— Una chica de ojos carmín y cabello negro se acercó al muchacho. Era muy hermosa, ambos hacía una bonita pareja.

— ¿Ella es la novia de tu hermano?— Preguntó asombrada por la belleza de aquella mujer.

—No, ella... ¡No me digas que te interesa mi hermano!— Dijo sumamente asombrado, hay que darle créditos a su hermano, es un adonis inalcanzable para las mujeres; pero ella recién lo conocía.

—No es eso...solo me causo curiosidad— Dijo apenada por tal declaración.

—Si claro, solo dime si te atrae, te podría ayudar a conquistarlo— Le dijo guiñándole el ojo a su compañera

—No molestes Inuyasha— Su voz se notaba un poco avergonzada y un tanto molesta por el comentario.

—jajaja Bueno, nos toca con... el profesor Naraku. Demonios como odio a ese tipo— El semblante de Inuyasha cambio rotundamente

— ¿Por qué?— Dijo curiosa, el cambio en el rostro de su compañero fui demasiado notorio

—Se dice que el idiota abuso de una chica en la otra institución donde trabajaba y que es un pervertido— Dijo con desgano y con ganas de darle un golpe.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Y por qué lo aceparon aquí?—pregunto un poco asustada.

—Rumores son rumores, no había pruebas de eso ya que la supuesta agredida viajo a los Estados Unidos, aun así ese tipo me enferma— Se veía odio en los ojos de Inuyasha y ella no entendía por que, a menos de que el tipo se aya metido con alguien importante para él—Aunque he de admitir que es un buen profesor, el idiota ese, solo por eso lo aceptaron en la escuela— Dijo resignado y un tanto encolerizado.

—Buenos días alumnos, tomen asiento— Naraku inmediatamente pudo notar a la muchacha que estaba sentada junto a la ventana, era hermosa, inmediatamente quería saber su nombre—veo una nueva cara en esta aula, ¿señorita sería tan amable de presentarse?—"Pero que ... no me habían hecho presentarme en mi clase anterior" se dijo un tanto extrañada la morena. Se levantó de su asiento con la intención de presentarse.

—Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi...— dijo con una seria voz, mirando fijamente a su profesor.

—De que escuela proviene Señorita— sus facciones eran perfectas para su gusto, no dejaba de mirarla.

—...Sengoku—Dijo un poco intimidada al sentir la mirada de su profesor en ella.

—Bien... ¿Alguna pregunta para su compañera?— dijo desviando la mirada al alumnado. Lo que tranquilizo a la azabache.

—No profesor, no creo que alguien le interese la vida de la nueva— La voz de aquella chica era altanera y despreciable hacia su persona pero ya la había escuchado era la misma que había recibido a Sesshomaru.

—Bien puede sentarse señorita Higurashi— Demandó el profesor, sin dejar de mirarla; ese hombre la repugnaba.

—Inuyasha... — El peli plata se había percatado de la mirada que el bastardo de Naraku había puesto en su compañera, y eso le inquietaba. Al escuchar su nombre por la azabache se acerco y le habló en susurro.

—dime—

—Creo que yo también estoy empezando a odiarlo— Le dijo su compañera, esa mirada y esa voz definitivamente la intimidaba. Inuyasha solo sonrió ante el comentario de su nueva amiga, se podría decir que ya habían hecho las pases por lo sucedido en la mañana.

.

.

.

**Bueno hasta aquí con el segundo capitulo, espero que les aya gustado. Hasta el otro fin de semana. Gracias por leer :)**

**No se olviden de comentar, me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de la historia. Adiooos**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Que tal?.. Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo, espero que lo disfruten!**_

_- Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_

_**Capítulo 3: Una tarde...**_

Las semanas habían pasado. Kagome se había hecho muy amiga con Sango y se llevaba de maravilla con Inuyasha y Miroku, Sesshomaru seguía un poco indiferente con la Azabache, sin embargo ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, aunque era muy ruidosa no le molestaba tenerla cerca.

Como era de costumbre los chicos se reunían en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo. Sango y Kagome miraban una revista de moda mientras los chicos conversaban de cosas triviales. De pronto la voz de Sango se escucha muy emocionada, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

— Vamos al nuevo centro comercial? — La muchacha no podía disimular su emoción.

— Claro, y a que se debe tanta emoción?— Dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

—Pues, estuve esperando la apertura del centro comercial, hay nuevas tiendas y un parque de diversiones, al parecer es el mas grande que se a abierto por la zona— Dijo emocionada apretando la revista que llevaba en sus manos, Sango era amante de la moda y siempre esperaba con ansias los productos de temporada.

—Yo si voy— Dijo otra emocionada muchacha

—Si yo también— Esta vez habló un entusiasmado peli plata

—Y tu novia?— Su amigo trataba de ponerlo entre la espada y la pared.

—Cierto, tendremos una cita— Respondió un poco preocupado .

—Y esa cara?— Agrego Sango

—Kikyo y cumplimos un mes mas de novios, se me olvido comprarle algo— Dijo un poco preocupado.

—Inuysha eres un desconsiderado— Agregó Miroku, haciendo reir a sus compañeros.

—Entonces vamos los cuatro— Dijo Sango con felicidad.

—Sesshomaru.. iras?— Pregunto la azabache. Si bien es cierto casi nunca le dirigía la palabra, sin embargo era su compañero, y se podría decir que un amigo.

—hmp..— Contestó mirando la pantalla de su celular.

—Yo me encargare de llevarlo, no te preocupes.— Dijo guiñándole el ojo, y apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo. Recibiendo una miraba fulminante de parte del peli plata.

—Listo! vamos los cuatro— La castaña había esperado con muchas ansias que el nuevo centro comercial se abriera, en cuando leyó en la revista que ya estaba inaugurado se emocionó.

* * *

El sábado llego, Sango y Kagome ya habían llegado al centro comercial, y optaron por esperar a los muchacho en el estacionamiento. Al poco tiempo Miroku y Sesshomaru aparecieron en el auto de este. Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el centro comercial, ahí dentro habían muchas tiendas que iluminaron los ojos de Sango y de Kagome, Miroku ya podía ver lo que estaba por ocurrir, quizá solo los habían invitado para que les ayudaran a cargar las bolsas.

—Sessh! Estamos a tiempo de correr—Le dijo en un susurro a su amigo. Sin embargo las muchachas lo pudo escuchar.

—No piensen que nos van a dejar solas— Dijo Sango con una mirada fulminante.

—Pero que dices Sango si solo...—

—Si solo que?!—

—Nada .. nada...— La mirada de su amiga, era aterradora en ese momento.

El comportamiento de sus amigos le hacia mucha gracia a la pelinegra, Sesshomaru solo suspiro.

—Bien, que es lo que compraran?— Habló llamando la atención de las chicas y Miroku.

—Ropa! jaja—Dijo emocionada Kagome.

—Zapatos!— agrego Sango con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Que les parece si van a comprar ropa y zapatos, y nos encontramos en aquella cafetería— Dijo señalando a una pequeña cafeteria dentro el centro comercial.

—Y quien nos ayudará a cargar las bolsas— Dijo Kagome con un leve puchero en sus labios. Sango sonrió, se veía muy tierna.

—Hmp...— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose a la cafetería. "No es justo" pensó la azabache, recordando una platica con su amiga hace un par de días. Al parecer Sango había planeado salir en grupo para pasar mas tiempo con Miroku.

—Sesshomaru, acompáñame!— Kagome estaba dispuesta a darles una oportunidad a esos dos a demás no iba a dejar que Sesshomaru se saliera con la suya a veces le podía llegar a irritar el comportamiento de ese hombre. Le agarro del brazo y lo llevo hacia una tienda de ropa. Mientras Sango y Miroku quedaron un poco confundidos por la reacción de su compañera, Sango aprovecho y llevo a su amigo a ver zapatos con ella.

—Que haces!?— Decía Sesshomaru mientras trataba de zafarse de la azabache.

—Me vas a acompañar a escoger ropa— Dijo decidida

—No— Se paró tajante en la puerta de una tienda, listo para darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vino.

—Si— Kagome agarró el brazo de Sesshomaru y le jaló en dirección contraria.

—Estas loca, claro que no— Estaba empezando a irritarse, nunca antes había lidiado con este tipo de chica, sin embargo tampoco le gustaba ocasionar escándalo alguno, no sabía como demonios reaccionar ante la situación.

—Sí!, vamos— A Kagome le hacía gracia ver como es que el gran Sesshomaru, ponía esa clase de expresiones en su rostro, era divertido para la azabache. Entraron a la tienda y Kagome se dirigió hacia la sección de mujeres, aun sostenía el brazo de Sesshomaru. En cuanto vió ropas que le gustaban las agarraba y se las daba al peli plata.

—Toma... este también... y este... OH este es hermoso!— No dejaba de sacar cosas de la tienda.

—Pero que demonios...— Sesshomaru estaba anonadado por la cantidad de ropa que estaba cargando, y lo mas importante: Por que tenía que estar haciendo eso.

—Ya, no es para tanto ven...— Kagome se dirigía hacia los probadores.

—Hey! — Sesshomaru no iba a seguirla.

—Kagome... me llamo Kagome, cuantas veces tengo que repe...—

—...Kagome— dijo sin protestar, solo quería largarse.

—Dime!— Le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me voy— Ya no soportaba estar en ese tipo de ambiente.

—No, acompáñame— Insistía la pelinegra.

—No pienso estar como tu sirviente por el resto del día!— Un frunce en el seño, se dio media vuelta para irse, en ese Kagome pensó que quizá fue egoísta con él y le agarro del brazo.

—No te enojes, esta bien, hay que buscar ropa para tí— El dijo la azabache con una sonrisa que emanaba de sus labios.

—No gracias— Dijo sin importancia.

—Sesshomaru eres un aguafiestas— Quizá no había actuado bien al llevarlo a rastras a la tienda de ropa pero lo había hecho con una buena intención, sin embargo no creía que podía llegar a ser tan irritante.

—Hmp...—

—Y ni siquiera puedes entablar una verdadera conversación— Ese monosílabo a la pelinegra ya la tenía idiotizada, odiaba que los pronunciase.

—y por que te empeñas en que tengamos una conversación— Su voz sonaba un poco molesta, se estaba cansando de la actitud altanera de la muchacha.

—Por que ...— La voz de Kagome bajo su tono, le había hecho una buena pregunta; quizá era por que quería saber mas de él, por que casi nunca hablaba, por que es tan misterioso, quería que realmente fueran amigos.

—Sesshomaruu...!— Una voz conocida por la pareja se hacía escuchar. De pronto salió una mujer de negro cabellos y ojos rojos, abrazando a Sesshomaru.

—Que haces aquí?— Dijo fríamente el muchacho, tratando de deshacer el abrazo.

—De compras tú que haces aquí, y con esta?— Dijo mirando con repulsión a Kagome. Kagome se percató de la mirada de Kagura y realmente le molestó

—Disculpa?... tengo nombre— Le había lanzado una mirada desafiante.

—No me interesa saberlo, gracias— La ignoraba regresando al mirada a Sesshomaru.

—En ese caso no tienes derecho a referirte a mi— Le advirtió a la pelinegra. Miro a su compañero, le dijo unas palabras —Te espero en el café— y se fue del lugar.

La muchacha se había ido con dirección a la cafetería, tomo su celular y vio que aun era temprano, así que solo se limitó a esperar. Al cabo de unos minutos, la azabache escuchó una voz ya muy conocida para ella.

—Kagome, que haces aqui?— Kagome alzó la mirada para poder cerciorarse de la persona que le estaba hablando.

—Inu..yasha?— Dijo un poco asombrada.

—Si, no ibas a estar con los chicos?— Preguntó un poco extrañado, sentándose junto a su amiga.

—Ese era el plan, pero y tu no ibas a estar con Kikyo?—

—jaja si, ese era el plan— Dijo un poco divertido, haciendo redundancia en la conversación.

—jaja y por que no estas con ella?— La curiosidad, al parecer siempre fue su mejor amiga, aunque se metía en problemas por ella.

—Surgió un problema con su hermana, así que cancelo nuestra cita— Dijo un poco triste, ese día era su aniversario, Kagome pudo notar cierta tristeza.

—Pobre.. —Dijo entre apenada y divertida.

—Vas a pedir algo?— Cambió de tema

—En realidad no pensaba hacerlo, los chicos me dijeron que nos encontraríamos aquí ...— Dijo mientras volvía a sacar su celular, pero esta ves a ver si Sango o Miroku la habrían estado llamando, pero no había ninguna llamada de alguno de los chicos y pues era obvio recién había pasado una hora desde que se separaron. Inuyasha tomó la carta para ver si algo le apetecía, pero no se le antojaba nada de la carta.

—Pero no veo que hayas comprado algo— "Que chica va al centro comercial y no compra nada" pensó.

—Si, mis planes de compra fueron interrumpidos—Dijo, recordando el rostro de Kagura, no le caía bien esa mujer.

—jaja, entonces te acompaño..— Dijo levantándose de su asiento y dejando la carta de lado.

—me acompañaras a comprar ropa?— La actitud de Inuyasha no era normal en los hombre, así que obviamente se asombró.

—Si, ya estoy algo acostumbrado.. Kikyo lo hace todo el tiempo—Dijo encogiéndose los hombros y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia la puerta al notar que no sentía la presencia de su amiga se volteo y le dijo — Te quedaras ahí sentada?— Kagome solo lo observo, y esbozo una sonrisa, Inuyasha era atento y tierno sin mencionar lo divertido y despistado que es, a si que se podría decir que se sentía a gusto con él.

—jajaja esta bien, vamos — Respondió la azabache, tomando su bolso y saliendo del lugar. Así se fueron a las tiendas de ropa, Kagome se probaba muchas prendas, e Inuyasha le decía su opinión; a veces hacían lo contrario.

Las horas habían pasado y ya eran las 2 de la tarde, su estómago llamaba por comida, así que decidieron dejar las compras y reunirse con los chicos para comer. Con las bolsas sindo cargadas por Inuyasha llegaron al café donde inicialmente habían estado, encontrándose con Sango y Miroku.

—jajajajaja no puedo mas, estoy exhausta— Se sentaron en la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos.

—Realmente eres mala, me dejaste con esa mujer que tenia cara de pervertida—Inuyasha miraba a su amiga con cara de pocos amigos.

—jajajajaja, tu te lo buscaste Inuyasha...— Recordar el suceso de la tienda hacía que lagrimas le salieran de la risa.

—vaya parece que están muy alegres— Dijo Sango a ver a su amigos riéndose y disfrutando del momento.

—No ibas a estar con Kikyo, Inuyasha?—Preguntó Miroku, un poco confundido, se suponía que su amigo no se iba a aparecer por aquí.

—...iba— Respondió, explicándole el porque de las cosas a su compañero.

—Que compraste Sango— Mientras los chicos hablaban Kagome aprovecho para entablar un conversación con Sango.

—Muuuchas cosas ven, mira te enseño— Las chicas se mostraban las cosas que habían comprado, de vez en cuando Sango le decía de algunos pares de zapatos que Miroku había elegido; Kagome también le mostraba lo que había comprado, admitiendo que su compañero de compras tenía buen gusto. Dejaron las bolsas a un lado y se dedicaron a ver la carta, para pedir luego lo que apetecían. Mientras comian las risas y burlas o faltaban.

—Por cierto Sesshomaru no estaba contigo?— Le pregunto Sango, mientras Inuyasha se peleaba con Miroku por haberle quita un trozo de su pastel.

—No, esta con Kagura si no me equivoco—Dijo despreocupadamente, como si el lío de hace unas horas atrás ya había sido olvidado para ella.

—Hablando del rey de roma— Dijo en tono bajo la castaña

—Sesshomaru!... — Inuyasha salto de su silla para recibir a su hermano, la sonrisa del peli plata desapareció al ver a aquella mujer de ojos carmín a su lado.—Y tu... Kagura— Dijo con una voz seria y una mirada fría.

—Gracias por tu gran recibimiento Inuyasha— Lo miró con desafiantes ojos mientras se cogía del brazo de Sesshomaru.

—No pierdas cuidado, hay mas como esos— Enseguida Inuyasha regreso a sentarse con Miroku, y las chicas, odiaba a esa mujer, no solo le había hecho daño a Inuyasha si no también a su familia. Los chicos para entonces ya habían terminado de comer.

—jaja Inuyasha, vamos al parque de diversiones?— El humor de Kagome estaba de maravilla, asi que no quería opacarlo con la presencia de aquella mujer.

—no estas muy grandecita para eso?— Dijo un poco divertido Inuyasha.

—Mira quien habla— Habló Miroku mientras cogía un pedazo de su postre, despertando la irá de Inuyasha. Esto Hizo que las chicas rieran a carcajadas.

—vamos todos al parque de diversiones— Sango dejó de reí y con mucho animo se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, seguida por los chicos.

—Si!— Todos, menos Sesshomaru y Kagura fueron al parque de diversiones. Sesshomaru se alejo de la cercanía de Kagura, esto no le hizo mucha gracia a la pelinegra, sin embargo, aun así le siguió, sentándose cerca de él.

—Ay pero que infantiles— Dijo mientras pretendía ser una fastidiosa mancha imposible de desaparecer, cogiéndole nuevamente el brazo.

—Kagura.. suéltame— Esto lo tenía fastidiado, todo el día esa mujer estuvo encima de él, no podía zafarse de ella, y no sabía a ciencia cierta por que es que seguían persiguiéndolo.

—Por que?, me gusta estar cerca tuyo—le dijo toda seductora lo que él respondió con una mirada fulminante, lo que hizo que la muchacha soltara un poco su agarre.

—A mi no me agrada estar cerca tuyo— Dijo tajante, desaciendose del agarre de esa mujer. Estaba decidido a irse, no soportaba estar con ella, se paró de golpe.

—Sesshomaru... yo— lo agarro de la cintura, evitando que diera un paso más.

—hpm!.. no te cansas Kargura?— Dijo cogiéndole las manos, separando sus brazos de su cuerpo mientras la encaraba.

—De ti, claro que no— Sus miradas se encontraron, Kagura ya no quería ser rechazada por el hombre que siempre amo, y por estúpida, lo perdió; ella sabía que podía recuperarlo y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, sin embargo Sesshomaru estaba convencido que no sería así, no volvería a caer en sus redes. —Sesshomaru, nunca me cansaré de seguirte, yo.. aun**..—**

—Entonces me voy ..— Soltó toscamente las muñecas de Kagura para luego dejarla sola en el café. Las lagrimas de la muchacha no las podía parar, le dolía que ya no la tratase como antes, pero ella se lo busco; y eso le comía el alma.

Sesshomaru fue al parque de diversiones donde se suponía que encontraría a sus amigos. Pero en vez de buscarlos decidió irse a un parque cerca del lugar y recostarse en un árbol a descansar, no quería ver a nadie en esos momentos.

—Al parecer te agradan los arboles..— Aquella voz la conocía muy bien. Se había alejado de sus amigos, Inuyasha se había marchado y dejó a Sango con Miroku, no quería se de violinista y decidió irse al parque cerca de donde estaban

—Que haces aquí?—mientras se posicionaba para tener una siesta

—Acaso este lugar no es público?— Dijo un con un tono divertido la azabache.

—Hmp..— Sus ambarinos ojos fueron cerrados, solo viendo oscuridad mientras escuchaba la naturaleza, el ruido de la ciudad y la voz de aquella muchacha.

—Sesshomaru...— Dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar cerca de él.

—Mmh?— Monosílabos, su lenguaje habitual era ese. Kagome lo miró fijamente, y no podía negar que se veía hermoso con los ojos cerrados, así su fría mirada ya lo le intimidaba.

—Me intrigas..— esas palabras solo salieron, y cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde.

—...— Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron y pudo observar el rostro de la azabache, amabas mirada se chocaron, pero no se decían nada, era una competencia de quien la sostenía mas, o eso parecía.

—Yo... no se que piensas, que quieres hacer, solo te limitas a ordenar y punto ...— Sus miradas no se despegaban, se retaban o quizá solo querían probar la verdad en sus palabras.

—No te pedí que me entiendas— Demandó, con su típica voz gruesa y seria.

—Pero.. quisiera entenderte— Habló la azabache sin dejar de competir con su mirada.

—Por que?—

—Quizá, por que quiero considerarte un amigo— Al decir esto, Sesshomaru decidió romper ese juego de miradas, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos para seguir con su siesta. Kagome sin embargo no dejo de mirar sus expresiones.

—No deberías estar con los demás?— Dijo, cambiando de tema.

—Pues.. Inyasha recibió una llamada de Kikyo y tuvo que irse, decidí dejar a Miroku y Sango solos—ya su mirada se había perdido mirando al cielo, y una cálida brisa la adormeció, cerró sus ojos y sintió como el viento chocaba sutilmente con su rostro.

—Ese era tu plan desde el principio— Aseguró.

—me descubriste— Sonrió, mientras seguía adormecida por la sensación del viento. Kagome abrió sus ojos y vio que a lado de su amigo había un pequeño espacio donde podía alcanzar —Sesshomaru...Puedo?— El muchacho pudo entender lo que le quiso decir su compañera y sin abrir sus ojos le respondió.

—Como quieras— Kagome se recostó cerca de él, apoyando su cabeza contra el árbol y sintiendo lo que él sentía "Ahora entiendo..." Se decía, con una sonrisa en sus labios, dejándose llevar por la cálida brisa de la tarde.

_**Disculpen la tardanza pero recién empiezo la Universidad y estaba loca con los trabajos, lo sientooo, por temas de estudio subiré los capítulos 1 vez por mes :c Pero eso si, serán un poco mas laguitos. Espero que no decepcionarlas con el capitulo y ya saben me gustaría saber su opinión :$**_


End file.
